


A nice day to start again

by CastielAngelOfTheFord (Zeryx)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 5 Minute Writing Challenge, Fluff and Crack, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 19:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5388053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeryx/pseuds/CastielAngelOfTheFord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five minute fic challenge via <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/hit_the_books">hit_the_books</a>.  Cas gets drunk and Dean is left to try to put his sloppy ass to bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A nice day to start again

It is another long night. Of course, it's always a long night, that's nothing new, but it was the first time in awhile they'd had the pleasure of seeing Cas drunk. 

"Heeey....whoa there, easy buddy."Dean puts his arm underneath the angel, escorts him to the couch. 

"I believe I like...brandy. Schnapps. Brandy and Schnapps." 

"Yeah yeah, good ol' Burt Reynolds, never fails." 

Cas squints at Dean. "I am failing to see your freckles." 

Dean chuckles weakly, "Light's kinda dim in here buddy. So, ain't seen you this hammered since the apocalypse.... wanna give me a little info on what brought this on?" 

"Oh...I dunno..." Cas rolls his lower lip under. "Maybe being stuck with only a fragment of my former heavenly glory was enough to make realize I don't need an entire liqour store to get drunk anymore. With that in mind... why not. There are few reasons to celebrate left. Might as well make one up." 

"Alright, so what are we fake-celebrating?" 

"Re-hymenation." 

"What?" 

"My body is technically anew now that I am no longer human. So I am technically, a born-again virgin." Cas's smile is smug. 

"Well...that's just. Peachy." Dean runs a hand through his hair. "So what, does that mean I can make an honest man out of you, now? Give you a ring and a bended knee before you'll put out?" 

Cas looks deadly serious, in the way only the very drunk can. "I never required that much of you, Dean. Just tell me you love me." 

Dean sputters and looks away, red faced, bravado gone. "Well uhh.... you know, that was a joke." 

"It's a nice day for a white wedding." 

"...Billy Idol? Seriously?" 

Cas cups Dean's face in his hands and smiles. "A nice day to start again." And then they're kissing—well Cas is giving a big sloppy kiss to the side of Dean's face. 

"Ha ha, whoa there Romeo. Let's get you to bed." 

"Yes. Bed is a wonderful idea. But first ...." 

Dean groans. "I love you, man." 

Cas is already drooling on the arm of the couch.

**Author's Note:**

> Had this sitting in my e-mail and decided to throw it up because the most recent update of No Day Like Today is pretty short. Hope you guys got a chuckle!


End file.
